Christmas Eve surprise
by rainbowangels
Summary: This is an AU fic takes place 5 years after my fic 'Hidden' Kurt and Jeff have been married 5 years. and are Foster dads.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Eve surprise**

 **Warnings will at the start of each chapter.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own glee or characters.**

 **This is an AU fic takes place 5 years after my fic 'Hidden'**

 **Chapter -1**

 **Jeff's POV**

It has been a year to the day since Kurt and I became foster dads' to a now fifteen year old girl named Mel. Her story is a sad one, you see; her birth parents kicked her out Christmas Eve when they caught her kissing another girl. It was a good thing that her best friend's dad was a child welfare worker and also he is one of our best friends (Wes) so Mel called her friend asked if she could stay with them. Well that's were Kurt and I come in, Wes has called saying that he needed to place Mel in a temporary foster home till the New Year.

We'll needless to say she took a shining to us so we told Wes that we would love to have her join our little family . She has come a long way since that day. We got her into the private high school that my good friend Elliott is a teacher at. She even has made a few good friends with his daughter Shea. The two of them are inseparable as of late.

Tonight Kurt and I are having a Christmas Eve party, but we have a surprise for everyone -I hope. Anyway Kurt has gone to get his mom and dad at the airport. That reminds me I should tell Mel to get ready, Shea and her were in the family room watching a movie.

I walk in the room only to find the two girls wrapped in a warm embrace kissing. I clear my throat -the girls flew a part in a flash.

"Umm...Jeff ... um... please don't kick me out..." Mel sobbed as she hugged Shea.

"Oh my sweet girl; Kurt and I would never do that to you but we do have to set up some rules, but that can wait for now. But you two have to tell Kurt when he gets back. Shea, would you mind helping my mom set up the snacks in the dining room for me? "I ask. She nods and leaves. That's when Kurt opens the door Mel gives him a big hug.

"Thanks for the hug, I missed you too. Why the big smile?" he asked. Shea had just walked in.

"Well um...Shea asked me if I would be her girlfriend and I said yes." Mel told Kurt as Shea put her arm around Mel's waist.

"I am happy for you girls but there will be rules ok?"

"Ok, wish I could call you and Jeff my dads' _." (If only they knew what, Kurt and I had planned.)_

That's when Burt walked in; Sha went back to helping my mom out and mom Elizabeth went up to Mel's room to help her change.

 **Kurt's POV**

"Hey dad what's up?" I ask.

"Wes is waiting for you in the den and your guests have started to arrive. I will greet the guests till you get back buddy."

"Thanks dad."

 **IN THE DEN**

"Kurt, Jeff I hold in my hand the papers that you have signed and filed. Congrats guys its official you are now the parents of a sweet girl."

"You mean she's ours now all ours!" Jeff all but jumped into my arms.

"That's exactly what I mean. Now I think we have a party to get to." Wes smiled and left the room. I kissed Jeff with everything I had to give. We broke apart needing air. Then head to greet our family and friends.

 **AN:** This fic will be about three chapters. Maybe more but we will see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Warning - Rachel bashing**

 **In kitchen - Kurt's POV**

Elliott; Adam, Jeff and I had just talked to our girls, we had decided that they would have a few rules. But till we could all sit down and set them up they would only have one. That rule was that the door of their bedrooms had to stay open. We would be sitting to talk more on Boxing Day. The girls seemed to be ok with the need for rules- not that they would have a choice.

The girls headed back to the party, to mingle with our friends and family. I don't doubt that they would find the mistletoe that Jeff has placed throughout the house. He even placed some over our bed; leave it Jeff to think of that one.

"You know Kurt it doesn't surprize me that our girls are now together. I have noticed that over the last few weeks that they have gotten closer. Even at school. It seems like they are joined at the hip. It's like magnets -when Shea moves, Mel moves. I think they are soul mates to tell you the truth." Adam gave a smile.

"Babe, I have to agree with Adam." Jeff smiled and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

 **In living room - Jeff's Pov**

This year was Burt's turn to play Santa, the kids had gathered in front of Kurt's easy-chair. We had gotten small stuffed toys for them. Burt came in and sat in Kurt's' chair. One by one the kids got call and last but not least Mel got called, she looked at the pink teddy bear. On the shirt it had on, had the words Daddy's princess. Her eye opened wide like saucers- she looked over to Kurt and I. we both nod to her.

"Yes sweetie, we its official we are your dads now. As of today when Wes had given, us back the adoption papers, when he came for the party." Kurt told her and the rest of our guests. Just then Rachel stood up and of course started to rant.

"How could you, I was supposed to tell you all Jesse and my news, but no... My so called best friend has the gall to hog the attention and for what a teen that is not even of his blood. I am the one that's the star. Aweee what are you going to do cry now Mel. They don't truly love you they just feel ..." Jesse pulled her by the arm and led her to the den, Mel ran up to her room- Shea ran after.

"Why does she always do this, I thought she had changed. I guess not... I going to see to Mel." a tear ran down his face as he went to check on our princess. I asked Elliott to follow me to the den, as back up. I was going to have words with the hobbit. We walked into the den; Jesse gave his head and left the room.

"How dare you come into our home and treat us like that, after Kurt gave you a chance. Mel may not be of our blood but we love her as if she was. I just can't believe you, saying those things, and because you have caused my family enough pain over the last few years, YOU are no longer welcome in our home. Grab your stuff and leave." Jesse handed her, her coat and purse.

"Jesse, I am sorry but I can't have her in our home, but you can visit anytime. I have nothing against you." with that he patted my shoulder and told me that he would call soon. Before Rachel could say anything more, Jesse pushed her out the door.

One of Rachel's dads came over and told me that he would be talking to her, and that he and Leroy were going to leave. Kurt came over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"I told the girls that they could watch movies in the family room. It took a good twenty minutes to calm Mel and convince her that we truly love her as our own. I don't want in this house, Jesse maybe- but not her." we rejoined the party. - I knew that Kurt would need some well needed TLC.

I went to check the girls and what I saw would melt the coldest of hearts. Shea had her arms wrapped around Mel as if she was protecting her. They had fallen asleep watching a movie. I left the room. Adam and Elliott were standing at the front door.

"Guys, the girls have fallen asleep in the family room. I didn't have the heart to wake them, so Shea can stay, and then you guys can get her when you come over in the morning." I told them.

"That sounds like a plan. We should be over around 10am then we are heading to my parents for supper in Hoboken." Adam said as they left.

"Why don't you get in to bed and I will be there after I lock up." he headed to bed- I locked the door and grabbed the big red bow and ribbon. I tied it around me. Time for Kurt to unwrap his Stop correcting "present"


End file.
